


Kaomoji

by emmones



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmones/pseuds/emmones
Summary: Noenoe is weak to cute things.(PostUnloved)





	Kaomoji

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Tako (Cephalopodicious) for helping me again!

Ninosuke had sent him a ‘good morning’ text some days after they had kissed.

Feeling a slow crawling burn spread across his cheeks, Noël resisted the urge to touch his lips like some idiot on the K-dramas the twins liked to watch.

It was surprising, he had to admit. That someone like Ninosuke still saw something in him worth loving, even after the idiotic fights and spates of black-out inebriation he gets into on an almost worringly frequent basis.

Blinking blearily at his phone, he brought it up close to make sure he had read every word and symbol correctly in his current sluggish state.At first glance, the message itself wasn’t much different from the countless others that Ninosuke had sent before. Except for that one  _ terrible  _ thing.

_ Good morning, Noël! _

It began innocuously enough.

_ I hope you slept well last night since we've got a busy day ahead of us o((*^▽^*))o Are you looking forward to it? _

He muttered under his breath as he followed along. A regular checking up on him and one of Ninosuke’s usual excited kaomoji before he listed off their schedule. He'd never admitted before, not even to himself, that the little collection of symbols were kinda goddamn adorable.

His cheeks heated up again as he steeled himself for that… that  _ thing.  _ The stupid little  _ thing _ that made him want to throw himself off his balcony, a desperate effort to escape the churning of feelings that he’d feel in the depths of his stomach.

_ I'll pick you up at 11 okay? See you then (   ò㉨ó)ﾉ♡ !! _

There it was. That stupid little heart. He didn't imagine that impossibly  _ cute  _ bear thing with determined little eyebrows giving him love made him want his surroundings to burst into pink sparkly bubbles like on the shoujo series he that denied ever even knowing. Cardcaptor Sakura, who?

He flopped backwards onto his pillows and tried not to yell.


End file.
